The present invention relates to a synchro start device for electronic musical instruments.
Some keyboard type electronic musical instruments contain rhythm boxes for rhythm performance. In this the musical instrument, a player plays music in synchronism with the rhythm sounds which are produced from the rhythm box independently of the keying operation by the player, while hearing the rhythm sounds. In advanced musical instruments of this type, a synchronizing function is provided to produce the rhythm sounds in synchronism with the key operation by a player.
Synchro start function is thus far provided not in electronic musical instruments, of the automatic play type, in which musical tone codes such as pitch codes are preset in a memory, and electronic musical instruments of the semi-automatic play type, or one-key play type, in which the address in a memory is stepped by operating a specific key and a musical tone is produced during a time that the specific key is in the ON state. Therefore, the performance by these musical instruments is unsatisfactory.